Jason Hoggett
Jason Douglas Hoggett was born in San Francisco in 1937 to Julian and Jennifer Hoggett. He was raised by both of his parents until his father was drafted during the dawn of WW2, and upon his return Julian suffered from intense PTSD that severely damaged his mind. Biography Growing up in the big city, Jason had always wondered what it would be like to leave and become an independent farmer. As a boy, he imagined it as a peaceful and calm life, able to live at his own pace and make his own stay in the world. He had also imagined his future family. A wife, a daughter, maybe a dog, or a cat. Not even age slowed these wishes, as Jason truly wanted to live the American Dream. November 1st, 1955 soon fell upon Jason. At the age of 18, he was drafted into the United States Army and almost immediately after arriving in Vietnam he was introduced to his new team. The team, calling itself "Wrecking Crew", consisted of Cornelius "String" Floom, Benjamin "Buck" Bartlett, Emile "Maple" Levesque, and Edward "Hawk-Eye" Gemini. Throughout the war, Jason was subject to horrors beyond his imagination. Slowly but surely his dreams of being a simple farmer were drowned in the blood of his friends, his foes, and himself. On the 25th of December, 1967, the base Jason was stationed in was visited by a rather large collection of unusual women. Scantily-clad clowns roamed the base, "perking up" the soldiers who had been dragging their feet through Hell for the past dozen years. This seemed to be working, but Jason found no interest in any of the clowns that flirted with him. Save for one. One of the clowns, known as Cordelia, locked eyes with Jason and almost immediately his dreams had been revitalised. The two fell in love over the course of a few days, with the clowns set to be stationed at the base for the remainder of the war to keep morale up. Where as the other girls slept around with troops to keep them happy, Cordelia and Jason rarely spent any time away from each other (excluding lights out, as the clowns were put in a secure bunker for security reasons). The two kept up the relationship for the next month. On the 30th of January, 1968, the Wrecking Crew were deployed to a Vietnamese city known as Huế. For the first few days, things went well. But soon, the fighting within the city became so intense that the US were forced to abandon it as North Vietnamese forces overran the American GIs. Wrecking Crew was making their way to the top of a building to be extracted by String and his Huey chopper, but on the way up they were ambushed by Viet-Cong. Jason managed to fight off his attacker in CQC utilising the machete his opponent had tried to kill him with, and reunited with his team after being separated as the building around them slowly collapsed and burst into flames. Jason was pinned by burning debris and had flames shot into his face, singing the entire right side of his face to cinders and leaving permanent scars and some slight hindrance to his vision. He was soon freed by Buck. Jason witnessed Buck kill two Viet-Cong with his bare hands, saw Maple gun down another one trying to surrender, and managed to catch up with Hawk-Eye brawling with two more Viet-Cong. During the scuffle, the pin on the grenade of one of the Viet-Cong was pulled. Thinking quickly, Hawk-Eye threw the enemy to the ground and tried to run out the door but the resulting explosion was barely hindered by the body of his adversary. Jason witnessed the shrapnel fly through his friend, with the team banding together to get him to the roof for MEDEVAC. After reaching the roof, Jason and his friends were forced to dodge Cornelius' crashing helicopter as it was shot down by Triple-A. The chopper nearly decapitated Jason as they had nowhere to go but off the side of the burning building. In the chaos, Buck was separated from the team. Jason survived the fall relatively unharmed by falling onto a car, though he did fracture several ribs in the process. Edward had managed to crash through a fruit stall, helping prevent his fall but subsequently getting juices in his open wounds, causing immense pain. Jason found Emile sprawled across the ground nearby, having no soft spot to land on and thus dying on impact with the concrete floor. Jason investigated the nearby crashed helicopter in hopes of finding Cornelius, only to find the pilot's charred remains strapped into the seat of the burning cockpit. Taking Edward to a nearby allied position on the river, the wounded were evacuated on a chopper while the more physically-able were forced to hold off against encroaching Vietnamese forces as they awaited evac. Despite a valiant effort, the American forces were overrun and Jason was thrown into the river behind him by a grenade's explosion knocking his cover into him. Caught in the strong current, Jason was swept helplessly into the Vietnamese jungle. While trying to find his way back to American territory, Jason was aided by Buck. Buck did not explain how he escaped the city or found Jason in the jungle, but Jason was just happy to be reunited with a friend. The two fought their way back to American territories, only for Buck to seemingly vanish just before they reached the base they had been stationed in. Jason immediately pleaded with his superiors to send scouts out to look for Buck, only to be told Buck had made it back one day before Jason and had died in his sleep from sustained injuries, leading Jason to believe he had began to truly lose his mind. Jason also found Edward in the base, as he had been safely evacuated, and was with his friend unto his final moments. As the sole survivor of Wrecking Crew, Jason was deemed psychologically unstable and unfit for combat duty. Cordelia was even closer to him than before, now trying her best to keep his sanity in order. He was soon shipped back to the US, discharged for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Cordelia intentionally got herself kicked off of the base by throwing coffee at the general on duty, and thus was also sent back to the US (as a civilian asset, she was not privy to being sentenced to a firing squad). After much deliberation, Cordelia found Jason's home in San Francisco and invited him to join her in Las Vegas. He sent back a letter accepting her request, and she came to pick him up from one end of the country and bring her back to her family farm, the two choosing to elope soon afterwards. Jason's wish had come true at last. He had a farm, a wife, a countryside home... now all he needed was a son, or a daughter. And a dog. However Jason was soon contacted by the CIA, who recruited him as part of a black ops team meant to sabotage the USSR's plans following the end of the Vietnam War 7 years after Jason was discharged; the United States reeling from their devastating losses and critical failure to prevent the spread of Communism in Asia. Jason reluctantly accepted, as he began to feel worthless on the farm and wondered why the CIA would want to recruit a "ruined shell of a man". After a series of successful operations in Russian territories, Jason was once again contacted by a shadowy organisation. However this time, he did not recognise their name or sigil. Locke offered him a place in the Bureau, the "protectors of all". He accepted, relinquishing his current rank and nickname (his nickname being Warthog) in the CIA in favour of a new moniker; "Warden 1-3". Jason soon found himself sabotaging his own nation by destroying several spacebound rockets just before takeoff. While many would question these orders, Jason was instead more focussed on the result as opposed to why he was doing it, leading him to become a high-ranking Bureau operative. In 1983, Jason was sent home to be with his wife after she gave birth to a healthy daughter; Juliet Cordelia Hoggett. Jason did not hear from the Bureau for three years, in which time he spent raising his daughter, but was finally summoned in 1986 to partake in Operation: Warning Shot. Jason accompanied Locke and another Bureau operative to the Outsider homeworld (Zudj) via secretive Bureau spaceship, arriving with a full fleet of black-hulled ships opening fire on the would-be conquerors of Earth. Jason and his squad inserted into the main Outsider orbital defence platform and proceeded to sabotage it from the inside, with Jason going on his own to further compromise the reactor. While he was able to evade the blast, decompression from the overload threw Jason into space. His suit protected him until debris from the ongoing battle hit his helmet's visor at high speeds, causing cracks to form and eventually making it break open entirely, exposing Jason's unguarded face to the vacuum. Jason suffocated in the vacuum of space when his daughter was only 3 years old.